Neko Ukami
by Neko-Ukami
Summary: Tales of Symphonia and Naruto clash when two demons meet from different worlds, bringing along with them all of their enimeis and troubles. Rated for later chapters.
1. Misarashi Katanai

**_Neko Ukami-- Chapter One-- Last of the Misarashi-- Strong Fighter Of Hidden Tears_**

A long path awaited her. Walking through the desert areas would be a pain, yet, she was very used to it. This was her homeland--the desert of Sunagakure. Gliding about the land, she quickly raced forward. A package of kunai and shuriken as a friendly gift for the Hokage. How sweet of her Kazekage to send it. Of course, she insisted she go on the mission alone. After all, she was a perfectly capable shinobi. She wouldn't encounter many problems, anyway. It was just a box of basic shinobi tools.

_When their daughter was about to be born, Misarashi Leanii and Misarashi Fearuii were awaiting their perfect little girl. They were horrified when they saw what they had received instead. At first, Fearuii thought it was a joke. That couldn't be his heir to everything the Misarashi clan stood for. This couldn't be happening. But it happened. Katanai came into the world. _

Watching the distance in front of her, she continued to speed off in the direction of Konoha. She planned the trip would take Half a day-- a full day at longest--if she didn't run into too much trouble. Physical barriers wouldn't be much of a problem at all.

_What was so monstrous of this child that made her father question her existence and her mother question how she had a child such as her? Katanai had the tail and ears of a cat--from birth and since forward. Her parents basically kept her locked inside the mansion for the first few years of her life. They were embarrassed. After about five years of her life had passed, Leanii's maternal instinct finally began to kick in, and she felt more sorry for the child than for herself. She began taking Katanai out with her when she took walks and did business, but then, both Katanai and Leanii learned who the real monsters were._

After a while, she decided that she had covered enough ground to take a slight rest. She found a nice place--the branch of a tree, specifically. She sat down upon the sturdy branch, crossing her legs and allowing her feet to dangle in the air. For some odd reason, she was very prepared for her one-day trip. She took out water, a cup, a bit of sugar, and a few tea leaves. She knew all too well that after running in the hot desert air, the water would be nuke warm--making it into a decent tea. Hell. She wouldn't even have to heat it.

_Scoffing. Whispering. Pointing as she walked by._

As she sipped at her tea, a small black figure jumped up onto the tree branch. Without looking up, she jumped off the branch and put her tea down on a nearby tree stump. She then took a small dish out of her bag and poured some of the water into it. The limber cat jumped carefully down to drink the now poured water.

"Aurora...My old friend... You're getting up in years, aren't you?" Katanai said, taking the tea back in her hands, sitting on the stump she had placed the tea on.

_Katanai would hide behind her mother at first, but, soon, she came to loathe them back. She would return their scoff with a threatening glare. Her mother would tell her father about these things. He would become furious, being that she was a wealthy daughter of a scholar such as he. He hated it. Her two parents decided to spend more time protecting her from humanity. This, however, was not what she wanted._

The kunoichi looked down upon the cat as she lapped up the water. It was always fun to watch her furry companion lick at the liquid. Oh, Aurora. She was the one friend she could count on through thick and through thin. Yet, the Kazekage himself, Gaara-sama, had helped her along quite a bit as well.

_Despite their caring, Katanai disliked her parents a great deal. They tried to make her wear pink fluffy dresses, when pink and fluffy were the two things she would rather die than wear. Petty fights. That's all they were, but, Katanai still could barely tolerate staying in the same room as them. Her rebellious attitude grew with the years._

Come to think of it, she had met quite a few people that she befrended. Considering her lonely childhood, she was surprised how many people became close to her. She still had few friends who became very close. The ones closest to her heart were Gaara and Aurora.

_One day, she had seen the clan blade and actually paid attention to it in detail. She stared in awe, tracing the detail she possibly could by running her finger along the glass encasement. Her father caught her one day and told her to stop-- it was improper. _

"What was that?" the girl asked herself as she heard a noise coming from the bushes. She shrugged, throwing a needle in that direction. Just as she suspected--only a squirrel.

_To try to keep their daughter in line, they put her in their highly known academy. Every graduate turned out to become a scholar or one of her village's greatest minds. However, because of her lack of discipline, she was expelled from classes. Her parents enrolled her in the ninja academy where she excelled. _

She considered how boring this mission was going to be. Gaara told her to treat it like a vacation or something. She was permitted to stay in Konoha for up to a month without any questioning. Of course, he gave her a few ryu, but most was her own money.

_One day, when coming home from the academy, something in the air didn't seem right to the now sarcastic and rather unforgiving 13-year-old. She raced home. She looked into the house; no one was to be seen. She walked down to the basement--the place where she kept the Cat Blade. Her eyes widened. She was in a state of near shock. There her parents lay dead, right in front of her. The markings on their chest signified a weapon of some sort-- a dagger, by the looks of it. She also saw someone else in her yard. She looked outside and listened to two people converse about how the wealthy Leanii and Fearuii had been killed by thieves in an attempt to stop them from taking a couple of things while their daughter was out in the academy. _

She soon found herself packing an empty tea cup into her bag, putting her water away once more. She picked up the empty dish that had contained her cat's water and put that in her bag as well.

_Soon, it came time for the will to be read. Her parents had left her mostly everything--the house, the fortune, even the clan blade. They also left a wish that she would marry someday. She didn't care. She didn't know what was what at that point. The only people she became sort-of close to were now dead, buried, and never to be seen again._

She let out a sigh. "Let's get going." The small cat jumped upon her master's shoulder. "You know, Aurora, it would be faster if we each ran on our own." The cat heard the plee to move even the slightest bit quicker. Aurora jumped down, and with a nod of thanks, the two were off.

_Katanai holds her parent's wishes to her heart but never lets people into her heart easily. She's kept her sarcastic and unforgiving attitude, yet, she still knows when to be respectful. _

_**Katanai has silvery-white hair the falls about shoulder length. It's angled slightly, and her bands fall just above her eyes, thus, she occasionally pushes them aside so she can see more clearly.**_

Her skin tone is a very pale white. Her body is slim, but with a slight figure and decent bust to it. Her eyes are an unusual shade of crimson, yet, in the shinobi world, there are odder eye colors to say the least.

Yet, her crimson eyes are not the only unique aspect of her appearance. Katanai finds her greatest blemish to be her ears and tail--those of a cat. She received many odd looks because of these features over the course of her life, and she finds them to be nothing but a curse. Both her ears and tail are jet black, which contrasts deeply with her white hair and pale skin.

Katanai's wardrobe consists of a tightly fitted white uwagi with short sleeves. Over the sleeves are a ruffled gray material. Around her stomach is a wide, black obi that wraps around itself, keeping in tact with a small white sash with a small white oval piece in the center, giving it the appearance of a belt, tied tightly in the back, in it's center, and the fact that's it's tightly fitted around her. This securely fastens her uwagi.

The inside of the white uwagi is a black material, which shows slightly at the bottom of her sleeve. Also, she wears a material piece down her lower, and some of her upper arm. Put together with her uwagi, it looks like a continuation of the sleeve, only, it skips some of her arm, making it just a material that she uses to cover herself. It looks rather loose, yet, it has yet to come loose once. Katanai herself, upon becoming frustrated with these sleeves, sewed the back tip of her sleeve to the sleeve of her uwagi. This keeps it on her arm without falling off.

For the lower portion of her outfit, Katanai wears a black skirt, with identical material to her top. Much like her top, it is held together by ties. Much like Sakura, Katanai wears tight-fitted black shorts under her skirt, thus allowing her to perform her Taijutsu without having to be self-conscious about her skirt. Katanai wears shoes typical of a female shinobi.

Around her neck, Katanai ties a thin black material into a bow. She wears her village headband on her forehead, using it to push her bangs out of her eyes. She does not wear her forehead protector constantly, as many wouldn't. She simply wears it when either on a mission or training. However, she is often training, thus, gets good use out of it. Over her shoulders and on her back, Katanai wears the scabbards for her two blades, Neko Katana and Misarashi Katana, translated as the Cat Blade and Misarashi Blade. Right at the base of her ears, Katanai wears a ruffled gray headband, matching the one around the sleeves of her uwagi. She wouldn't wear it if she were not into the habit of it, but, being her mother had made her wear it when she was younger, wearing it only seems natural to her now.


	2. Shiroukami Haku

A bright orange sun had started its accent over the village that Haku Shiroukami called her home.

_Although it was place of her birth, Haku was treated as if no more then a mere half-elf. And just as a half-elf, she too has lost all respect for humans…for one main reason, Discrimination. _

_Half-elves were treated like scum in her village. They were forced to leave and live their lives on the streets. But since Haku technically wasn't a half-elf, she was permitted to stay within the village limits. Nonetheless, life there was absolutely miserable. _

_The village's people loathed her a great deal, and they had a good reason too. Although she had no recollection of the incident, she had slaughtered a great majority of her village. As of that night, the people of her village started to hate and reject her._

_You see, before that night, her parents were well-known shop owners at __Ozette. They were friends were absolutely everybody! _

_But when Haku was born, she turned out a bit…odd..._

_She had bright red a hair, and glowing ruby eyes, along with the ears and tail of a wolf. Despite her abnormalities, the people of Ozette treated her with kindness and respect out love for the parents. _

_For the first few years of her life, she was a happy some-what normal girl. But when she turned seven, all of that changed. _

_One night during the summer, Haku transformed. Having not control over herself, she went on a blind rampage killing over half of her village including her parents; and since she had no memories of what she did (not to mention she was only seven) she just couldn't understand why the people in her village were treating her so badly._

"_Please play with me mister? _

"_Just get out of my face." _

"_W-why? Did I do something to make you mad?"_

"…"

_Luckily they've decided to take pity on the girl and kept the whole incident to themselves, and every once in a while a villager or two who felt guilty about shunning her, went to go check up on her. She was only a child after all. _

_Ever since then, she has been living in the village all alone, working as a mercenary for a living. And after 14 years she decided to change that around a bit. _

Dressed in a black sleeveless top, a pair black pants under a red skirt, a semi-elegant hat, tight leather gloves, a sword strapped to her waist, and a rut sack filled with few possessions, Haku Shiroukami was ready to leave the village of Ozette for good.

She sighed and looked back at her village for one last time and then left. Having no other place to go, she decided that it would be best to travel to the village of legends, Konoha.

**Haku has bright red hair that goes just above her shoulder blades. Her bangs are constantly hanging in her face, but it has never really bothered her. Her eyes are a ruby red and they sometimes seem to glow at night. **

**She has a fair skin tone, a little pale at times, but nothing to bad. She has a tall, thin figure with a rather big bust. **

**Haku's usual wardrobe consists of: a black sleeveless top, a pair black pants under a red skirt, a semi-elegant hat, tight leather gloves, and a sword strapped to her waist. **  
**  
**


	3. A Dusky Autumn's Eve in Konohagakure

She looked from her left and slowly moved her head to the right--savoring the beautiful colors of the leaves. She loved her village of Sunaga, yet, there was nothing as breath-taking as seeing a forest of warmly-colored trees unfold before your eyes. She hadn't noticed the scenery on her journey, being that her mind was focused mainly on getting to the village, yet, now that she had gone to the Hokage, gave her the package, and decided to take some time to explore the village, she was able to take in every aspect of the village to her fullest.

At this time, she was standing at the gate, looking at the direction from where she had come. How had she passed such a picture-esque scene? She didn't quite know herself, but, it was so breath-taking to gaze upon. Turning back toward the village, she decided that now was a seemingly good time to get something to eat. Aurora jumped onto her shoulder. Katanai smiled softly and ran her hand along the raven-colored fur of the cat.

At this time, she was reaching a small part of the town. Her feet had whisked her away to an only-Kami-sama-knows-where type of place. Being she didn't know the village very well, this worried her in the back of her mind. She shrugged it off and continued walking. The corners of her mouth pointed slightly downwards at this point. "Where do you think we are, Aurora-chan?" she asked with a sigh. A playful bat to the girl's unique, cat-like ear indicated that Aurora knew just as much as Katanai when it came to Konoha's backstreets.

She sighed, sitting down on the side of the street. She decided to watch the people of the village and maybe overhear one of them talking about going somewhere. She saw a girl pass. She was the first to walk by the neko-featured konoichi in a while. The girl wore a hat, yet, there was something about her... She couldn't put her finger on it... Katanai shrugged, giving up her inner struggle to figure out what was different about this girl.

She stood now. The ground had made her skirt slightly damp. She shrugged, not caring, and brushed a few blades of grass off of herself. Aurora jumped down from her shoulder, now standing at her master's foot. She nudged Katanai's leg with her head. Katanai smiled softly, crouching down by her companion.

She pushed her silvery-white bangs out of her eyes. Her own black tail fell softly to the ground. Stroking her cat behind her matching raven ears, Katanai let out a sigh. Inwardly, she prayed that Kami-sama would lend her a hand and get her to a place to eat. No. At this point, the girl would settle for a place to sleep; she could always find something to eat tomorrow.

The sky was beginning to grow dusk-tinted, now. The moon was visible; a soft crescent that would take another few weeks to develop into a full moon. The stars that were to come shone perfectly like diamonds. She let out a sigh. Why couldn't Gaara-sama have told her just to go to Konoha and then come back? The girl shook her head. There was no use in questioning her Kazekage's mind. She just stayed there, crouched down beside her life-long companion, waiting for a glimmer of home.


	4. Meeting Misarashi

Haku Shiroukami always dreamed of going to the legendary village of Konoha, but never expected her visit to be like this; she was completely lost! She was lost, and there was absolutely no one around to help her. She sighed.

The moon was at its highest point in the sky. She wondered if Konoha would even accept the Gald she possessed. As things stood now, she couldn't even afford a single Apple Gel. She sighed again. She was just about to give up and sleep outside, when she spotted a figure in the distance.

---

Katanai stood with her back to the way she had been previously looking now. She stood facing the open air, allowing the wind to push her silver locks back out of her face. The soothing breeze felt good. It was plenty dark now. The moon was in its highest point. She drew a content breath. Her eyes focused on the stars above her, and she thanked Kami-sama inwardly for giving the world such beautiful traits to it.

---

Could it finally be another human being? Haku walked towards the shadowed figure. When she was close enough to make out some distinct shapes and scents, she noticed a cat jump up on said person's shoulder. How she hated feline beasts! Still, this person was her only hope in finding a way out of the spiraling hell she was walking in.

"Wait!" Haku yelled.

"Ano..."

"Oh, please wait!" she called out again.

More focused on getting the figure's attention than where she was going, the semi-clumsy Haku ended up tripping on a rock and she was sent flying. Falling in the ground, she let out a moan. Her hat had fallen off, and her wolf-like ears were exposed.

_"This sucks..."_ she thought to herself as she opened one of her eyes, being both had closed in her fall. She prayed that the girl/boy was kindly and would help her, rather than mocking the fact that she had taken a head-dive to the ground.

Katanai's gaze instantly softened. She knew what it was like to trip over rocks in the dead night. She was surprised that she had yet to ruin a mission that way. She just carefully began to walk towards the girl.

Then, something strange happened.

Aurora let out a bone-chilling hiss, dug her claws into her master's shoulder, and jumped from her perch.

"A-Aurora-chan!"

Katanai stuttered in amazement. Her cat had never lifted a claw against her before. She was deeply wounded on the inside. Still, she had to help this girl.

"Aurora... It is the duty of a shinobi to help those in need, and as a konoichi of Suna, I have an obligation..."

Konoichi. She heard the term over and over. She assumed that it was just the general term for a female shinobi. She never really looked up the definition. Whatever. It was good enough for her.

Aurora still didn't want to go anywhere toward the stranger. Katanai, her rage peaking, simply turned coldly upon her feline and semi-marched over to the girl in pain, or so she assumed.

She then caught an eerie feeling in her heart. What was it about this girl that seemed to...seemed to...repel felines? Whatever! It was just a girl! She could do this easily. She walked over to the stranger.

The moonlight had hit the girl in just the right way for Katanai to see her appearance clearly. Her eyes cracked just slightly wider. Were those...ears? Katanai subconsciously tugged on one of her own ears. Hers were the ears of a cat. This is why she had such a deep kinship within the feline species. This girl, though... Her animal of kinship would be the wolf. Katanai cringed. She knew it wasn't the girl's fault to be born with them, but, she couldn't help but be slightly more careful around her natural born enemy.

"Hello,

Katanai said anyway. She still had to help her.

She steadied her in her arms and helped her stand.

"Are you alright?"

She asked once she was sure that the girl was most likely steady. Obviously, she didn't let go. She simply held on. She didn't want to be accused of throwing the girl after helping her up. That would be mean beyond belief.

"You took quite the fall..." Katanai sighed.

"Ehehehehehe" Haku subconsciously scratched that back of her head. "Y-yeah…sorry about that, thank y---" Her gaze instantly changed for the ground to the girl's ears. They were…cat-like… '_Yuck…I hate catssssss.' _ She faked a smile as she finished her sentence "you"


End file.
